


Immortal

by LenaLanders



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fishing, Fluff, Friendship/Love, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLanders/pseuds/LenaLanders
Summary: Just for N3bel. Because I needed to do it for you.Love ya
Relationships: Till Lindemann/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Immortal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [n3bel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3bel/gifts).



> Just for N3bel. Because I needed to do it for you.  
> Love ya

"Doctor, another one to put on stitches," Nurse said when she came into the office with a file of new cards.

The surgeon on duty on that day had frozen with a cup of coffee in her hand and counted something in her mind.

"Which patient is it today?"

"The third. But it seems like the last."

"I hope so. Let him in." She sighed a resigned one. "These people must be crazy, they're a long way from Christmas, and they're already hurting themselves."

"Such a period of time, you know, holidays." Nurse said.

The doctor put a cup of coffee on her desk, and the number three overprogrammed patient came into the office.

A man of medium height, black hair and a handsome face, well built. The doctor had the impression that she had seen him somewhere at least once, but could not remember where. He was dressed in a uniform jacket of the German Bundeswehr, but he had ordinary jeans and heavy black boots on his legs.

Initially looking like a real strong male, the object very quickly started to reveal symptoms of a coward, when after seeing the cut, the doctor decided to inject tetanus.

Initially he claimed that he did not need the injection, increasingly writhing on the chair with the thought of needles. Richard was so afraid of needles that the doctor decided to bribe him.

"Do you understand that this is necessary?" She asked, writing something on her card.

Richard nervously improved his hair.

"I don't understand. It's just a simple cut. Isn't it enough to stick a slice on?"

She was just nodding her head and sighing hard.

"Sir, from what the previous patients told me, and I think it was your mates, you went fishing. You cut yourself with a bait hook. The one the worm used to be on. Do you really want me to explain that to you? Tetanus. You know what that is? I can begin to list the side effects. Starting with the pain and muscle spasms around the injury site, the jawbone, the painful and intense tension of different muscle groups…"

Richard interrupted it with a strong motion. He thought for a moment how he could look with a sardonic smile singing Du Riechst So Gut. He finally gave up and agreed to give the injection.

The fifty-two-year-old lead guitarist of Rammstein band appeared in the treatment room, supported by a professional colleague who decided to support him spiritually. And as it was Tuesday, the entire clinic was full of children waiting in line for vaccinations, so Till and Richard had to break through the crowd of crying and screaming little children before. Richard was more afraid of children than they were of him. Of course not all of them and not always, otherwise he would not have brought up his own, but specifically he was afraid of crying children. Till, knowing this, mastered the repertoire of nursery songs and chants, all the familiar jokes from the knock knock series, and the distraction tricks he used on his daughter when he and Richard became single fathers overnight. About twenty years ago. Or more.

Richard allowed to take a shot in the place where his back ends up with a noble name, and when he was leaving the treatment room, a little girl stuck a "Brave Patient" sticker on his back.

And everything happenned because Richard and Flake missed Till's absence in Germany since the tour promoting the new album so they decided to visit him on a trip to the Czech Republic.

* * *

It was an early evening when the sound of the gate slamming with a bang came from the staircase. A packet of chips was already lying on the floor, together with an empty pizza box and emptied beer bottles. The fish they caught were not very suitable for eating, so the gentlemen were comforted by the classic pizza.

After an adventurous day, Richard and Flake fell asleep on the couch in the living room, and the good-natured Till brought two big blankets to cover them.

He was just fixing the blanket, which slipped down on the floor as Richard started to fidget and talk in his sleep.

"Paul... Come to me..." Richard's muttered, turning to the other side.

Till grabbed the end of the blanket again, preventing it from slipping to the floor.

"I'm not Paul, but I'll cover you so you don't get cold." He said with a smile.

The sound of the key in the lock made Till think it was time to clean up the beer bottles and the pizza box. It was too late to erase the traces of the crime, but at least he wanted to clean up.

Judging by the distance from the living room to the kitchen, Till decided that his failure was a foregone conclusion.

A young, tiny woman stood at the door, bravely holding the shopping nets and a suspicious large bag in her hands. She just came back from her astronomy course, with a telescope she was going to use. Nevertheless, she seemed strong to Till. Maybe because of a leather jacket, maybe because of the big eyes looking at him without a shade of fear, or maybe because of spiked high military boots and blue rebelious hair.

He reflexively hid the bottles behind his back, but it was too late. Despite the darkness in the hallway, Pauline noticed perfectly well what Till was holding in his hands.

"Don't hide it. I see. You drank a lot of it." She said, counting seven bottles of beer.

"Two on each head, and the third one spilled because of Richard." Till explained himself by referring the bottles to the trashcan. He went into the hallway again and picked up the shopping nets from the woman.

"I thought Flake hadn't been drinking since Richard quit smoking." Pauline was surprised.

Till laughed out loud.

"Flake doesn't drink? Since when? Besides, beer's not alcohol." 

"What do you mean?" The blue hair shaken on her head in an expression of astonishment.

"A drink of alcohol, and that's the difference."

"It's a big difference." She sighing in with her resignation, and then she carried the bag off the floor and took it to the bedroom. Curious Till followed her.

She walked into the room, carrying the bag in her hand as easily as if it was a school backpack.

Till came after her. As befits a real male, he took the bag from her, then helped take the jacket off her shoulders and hung it in the closet.

"You shouldn't carry such heavy things." He purred in her ear. Her heart was racing, but she also was so comfortable. She felt at ease. Protected. "I missed you, baby girl." He said. They stayed like that together for quite a while, just cuddling together. Till rubbing her side soothingly, until he grabbed her hand and brought it up to kiss her palms.

"Since when are you such a chauvinist?" She asked, turning to him.

He denied it quickly.

"I'm not a chauvinist, you know me, honey. I just don't think a woman should carry. That's what a man is for."

She placed her hands around his neck and looked deeply into his green eyes.

"I know you're strong, but I'm the one who should be doing it."

"Are you always so kind of chivalrous?"

"Yes, I have. I'm afraid that won't be changed." Till murmured kissing her neck. "Just anything for my girl."

She's never felt so safe before. With a guy built like a terminator at home, you can't feel any different. Till scared off all potential threatened individuals, made sure the fridge was always full of food and beer, and spent the evenings looking at the stars and trying to see something in the sky for hours, although he didn't quite understand it himself. Nevertheless, he tried to see what Pauline saw every night during her observations.

This time she dragged him to the balcony again to take a better look at Jupiter, which is visible at this time of year. The beginning of September was definitely helpful in such observations.

The evening was cool, the sky was cloudless and illuminated by many stars. And although Pauline could perfectly distinguish them from each other, for Till they all looked the same.

"Richard complains that he misses me." He said after a moment of staring at the sky.

"Then let him move to Prague."

"You know, he's got a strong connection to Berlin. Besides, he would die here. This is no place for him. Only a real male will survive."

"And you, do you miss Berlin?" She asked, looking at his face.

Till thought about it for a while, and then he hugged her tight.

"No. This is my second home now. I don't like giant cities. I prefer to be in touch with nature."

She didn't know how, but she just noticed cut wounds on his forearm, which he probably tried to hide under a long sleeve, but he rolled up when he hugged her in the bedroom.

"What is this?" She asked, looking at the wounds, what Till reacted to in his characteristic way. He hid his hands behind him, trying to explain how Richard cut himself while fishing and got tangled up in the fishing line from which Till tried to get him out, injuring himself.

"Don’t be mad at me..." He started calmly.

"I’m not, I just want you to take care of yourself. You’re not immortal."

"You’re wrong. I am. Want to know why? Because I have you." Till said thrown his arms over her shoulders and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.


End file.
